


dibawah bulan bintang

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, second button trope, tradition?, tsukki and yama talk about uni for 80 words, tsukki has cold hands, yama is more confident now !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dibawah bulan bintang;underneath the moon and stars
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	dibawah bulan bintang

"I cant believe how many buttons you got, Tsukki!"

The night of graduation the two stood together underneath the night sky

"You got plenty yourself"

The other chuckled at the blunt response. Kei was never very good at expressing himself, Tadashi knew that. 

"Have you decided where you're gonna go yet?" Tadashi asks

"Sendai" Kei answers

"I heard the volleyball team at S.U. is on their way to becoming a powerhouse" Tadashi says teasingly. He knows Kei will never admit his love for volleyball, at least not out loud

"They have a good history department. that's the main reason I'm going"

"But enough about me, Tadashi there's something I have for you"

Tadashi focused his gaze on his friend. His expression was soft. It always was when they were alone together

Kei then ripped off his second button and handed it to Tadashi

Kei couldnt bring himself to look at him. He never liked taking risks

Tadashi was shocked. It felt like electricity was running through his finger tips as he took the button from Kei's hand

It was then he ripped out his second button too

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Tsukki" Tadashi lightly punched his shoulder. Playful.

He placed the button in Kei's hand. "Your hands are always so cold" Tadashi said with a smile

"I love you, Tsukishima Kei"

**Author's Note:**

> it is a spicy 6:09 am and tkym brain went whee lol :]
> 
> comments are highly appreciated !!


End file.
